Problem: $\left(-6x - 10\right)\left(-4x + 6\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -6x \cdot \left(-4x + 6\right) - 10 \cdot \left(-4x + 6\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 24x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -10 \cdot -4x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 24x^2 + \left( -36x + 40x \right) + \left( -10 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 24x^2 + 4x + \left( -10 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 24x^2 + 4x - 60$